Bakugan:New Heroes
by lemonyen
Summary: So... The original Brawlers have had kids and this is their adventure. But it will include the original Brawlers as well
1. Prologue

**Bakugan: New Heroes**

**Prologue**

"You're pregnant?!" "Yes," was the only reply. Runo Misaki, was pregnant with Dan Kuso's children(She's carrying twins).

A/n:

Sorry it's short. The actual chapters will be A LOT better.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bakugan: New Heroes**

**Chapter 1**

A/n: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any of the characters

Aden was really puffed, trying to catch up to his very athletic twin sister. He looked up ahead and saw his sister with the gang and not tired in the slightest bit.

_Aden's POV_

_Phew! Moyasu is fast! It's a shame she inherited our fathers athletic skills AND most of our mother and father's stubborn attitude._

_Normal POV_

When Aden got to the gang he observed the new outfits everyone had gotten. Uncle Marucho's daughter, Marina(A childhood friend), was in a glamorous blue dress with a pure white poncho and blue flats. Her golden hair up in pig-tails and blue eyes like her dad's , she was definitely the fanciest of them there. She was an Aquos Brawler and 15.

His ninja buddy(Shun's son, who was 9), Kito, wore a black & green vest with a green top. He had black jeans and black shoes and had his black hair tied back like his father' had brilliant green eyes. He was a Ventus brawler.

Kito's older sister, Kara(who was genius thief), was also there. She had a green singlet top and blue, denim, short shorts. She wore her strait, black hair down and Hazel eyes like her father. She had an Aztec-style gold necklace. She also had green sandals and light green ribbons criss-crossing up her legs to her thighs, and from her wrists to her shoulders. She was a Ventus brawler as well as her brother and 14.

Aden's father and mother's friend, Mira, had son who was part of the new Brawlers. Krae, was a Subterra brawler of the age of 14 and wore a white lab coat(being a scientist like his mother) and black framed glasses that hid blue Vestal eyes. He had messy orange hair and had baggy brown pants and black sneakers.

The resident Darkus brawler of the gang, Justin, was 14 and was the son of Spectra/Keith. He wore a purple vest and a black T-Shirt with a metal belt. He had black boots and jeans. He had blonde hair, that went purple at the ends and blue Vestal eyes.

"Aden, Aden, ADEN WAKE UP!" he heard," Stop daydreaming, Aden," Said a voice. Aden snapped out of admiring everyones outfits and realized who was talking. "Sorry Reptak," Aden said. His family friend, Gunz, had given up brawling and since Aden was a Haos brawler asked if he would be Reptak's partner. Which he gladly accepted.

_Kara's POV_

_I wonder what he was daydreaming about. Hmmm, well at least the new outfit doesn't look to be on him. It looks like Uncle Dan's outfit when he saved New Vestroia, except without the goggles, in white and yellow, with light blue hair like Aunt Runo and more casual, without the gauntlet and with green eyes. Oh Yeah! And...not in New Vestroia._

A/n: Sorry, haven't described Moyasu's outfit yet and in the following chapters, Moyasu will be shortened to Moya.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bakugan: New Heroes**

**Chapter 2**

A/n: I do not own Bakugan or the characters in it.

_Moya's POV_

_I wish Aden would stop wanting to be like me. I mean, he's got a permanent partner Bakugan. I don't. Drago's only my partner 'till I can find one who I share a bond with (Dan gave her Drago)._

_Normal POV_

Moya went up to Aden and slapped him on the back. "You finally made it!" she said. "Yep," he replied. Drago popped up onto Moya's shoulder and said "Reptak, you need to make sure he makes it on time." "I try, but, even Moya couldn't wake him up." was Reptak's reply.

"So anyway...," Justin said, " We need to win the Bakugan Tournament, so Moya, you need to find a permanent partner of whom you share a bond with to give us a better chance." " Are you saying I'm not good enough?!" she yelled at him. "He's not saying that Moya," Marina said. " Well it sure sounded like it!" She yelled at them. Moya started running off, "Wait Moya!" Drago yelled after her.

_Moya's POV_

_How could he?! I'm not good enough! I'm almost as good as my father, I just need the right partner. Maybe Dad will understand me._

_Normal POV_

Moya ran to the Battle Arena and found her dad cheering on Shun in a battle against some Subterra brawler.

"That's it Shun, bring him down!" he called. "Um, dad?" Moya said, "Oh Moya! Just in time, I've got a battle after Shun. Have you got Drago with you?" "No." Was her reply. " Why not?" He asked, Moya collapsed to the floor. " Because Justin said that I wasn't good enough without a partner Bakugan that's permanent! So I ran off and left Drago with the others." She said. "Look kid," Her father said "Just because some other guy said you weren't good enough doesn't mean you aren't good! Why, you're a great battler! So don't let it get you down." Dan said.

" Oi! Sis!" Moya heard. " Come back to the gang, Justin wants to apologize!" Moya turned around and saw Aden running towards her " Ok. I'm coming! See Ya dad!" she said catching up to Aden. " Bye. And can you send Drago over?" " Yep."

A/n: still haven't described what Moya looks like. Gomenasai.


	4. Chapter 3

Bakugan: New Heroes

Chapter 3

A/n: I do not own Bakugan or the characters

Moya was relieved Justin had apologized to her.

Everyone was sitting in the park discussing their strategy for the Bakugan Tournament when Moya felt a searing pain rush through her head.

_Moya's POV_

_What is this strange pain. It's like someone else is inside of my head. __**Hello Child. **__What the ?! __**As you can hear, I'm talking to you. But not physically. **__What the hell are you doing in my head ?! __**I'm here with a proposition. **__And...? __**I know you need a partner Bakugan. I am a very powerful Pyrus Bakugan and am willing to be your partner. **__Why would a _powerful_ Bakugan want to pair up with me? __**As a debt to your father. I watched over him when he was saving the world( a lot), so now I will watch over you. **__Fine. I'll see you at the park._

_Normal POV_

" Moya?" "Moya?" she heard. " I'm up, what happened?" she said. " You blacked out," Kara explained. Moya looked around and saw a small red sphere in her hand. " Hello Moya. I was the one in your head." It said. " I am Genesis Dragonoid." " Genesis Dragonoid?" she said. " Genesis Dragonoid." " G-E-N-E-S-I-S Dragonoid!" he nodded his head. " OMG! My partner is Genesis Dragonoid!" She screamed. " Aden, Kara, Marina, Krae, Justin! Can you believe this?" They shook their heads.

"Well my dear, believe it." He said. " And call me Genesis. It's shorter." Moya nodded her head.

" Hey check it out! You got a new outfit!" Krae exclaimed. Moya examined her outfit.

_Aden's POV_

_Wow! Moya's really pretty in that outfit. She's got a really cute, tight red jacket with swirly golden lines on the edges of the jacket It matches her crimson eyes which are just like dad's. Her brown hair is a lot like his as well. And the matching red boots are so cool! The finger-less, red gloves match as well. The white pleated skirt looks great with the red ribbon tied 'round it. And the white strapless-top looks ok with the red stripes running down the sides of the top. It probably would have looked better though, if we weren't 14 though._

_Normal POV_

The gang had just gotten over their shock when they heard a cackle from behind. They turned around and...

A/n: I got around to the description. Yay!


	5. Chapter 4

Bakugan: New Heroes

Chapter 4

A/n: I do not own Bakugan or the characters. And thanks to the review I got. Also, In the NEWEST series of Bakugan, I would like my readers to know that: A) Alice and Masquerade (?) (Spoiler alert) are the same person. B) I am only using the characters from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and C) That I am very sorry for not putting any brawling in my FanFic yet.

"Are you losers ready for the battle?" someone asked. Another cackle was heard. There were two brawlers behind them. " We will be going against you." One of them said. "I'm Medusa." Said the girl. "And I am Toge," said the boy. "And together, we will be beat you !" They said, cackling and then flouncing away.

" Our third-last brawl for the tournament will be a tag battle against those two baka," Justin declared. "Moya and Aden will go against them." " The brawl will be in two hours, so don't be late."

_Two hours later_

"Good luck you two!" exclaimed Marina. "I hope you win," Kara told Moya. "Don't worry. Aden and I have been practicing with Reptak and Genesis." Moya replied.

"Krae, will you stay back please? In case we need the battle suits?" Moya asked. " Of course," Krae replied.

"Are you ready Reptak?" Aden asked "Yes, but why do you ask?" Reptak replied. "Because, (And Moya feels this way too. It was just easier to only write about it with one person.) **The** Dan Kuso is my father. Moya and I have huge expectations to fill." "Oh don't worry." Reptak said. " You'll be fine.

Aden looked around and saw his friends in the stadium cheering him on and he also his mother and father looking proud. He saw Uncle Shun and Marucho, Aunty Mira and Spectra. And Reptak saw Gunz giving him the thumbs-up.

"All right!" the announcer said. "For our third-last match, it will be a tag battle!" "And our Brawlers are..., From team Brazen Thorns, Medusa Yu and Toge Suzukaze." "And from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, it's Moya and Aden Kuso." " Battle, Begin!"

"Gate Card set!" Aden yelled. "Bakugan Brawl! BakuSkyRaider jump!" They all said. "Rise Subterra Aksela!" Toge said. "Finish them Darkus Glotronoid!" Cried Medusa. "Let's do this Haos Reptak!" Aden yelled "I'm counting on you Genesis Dragonoid!" Moya said.

"**Ability activate: Spar Hook."** Aden said. Reptak attacked Aksela and he went back into ball-form. "Aksela...Noooo!" Toge said. "Hi-five Bro!" Moya to Aden

"**Ability activate: Bright Poison."** "This ability gives Glotronoid 300 extra Gs for every Bakugan on the field that ISN'T Darkus." Medusa laughed. "Boom-snap!" Aden said

"**Ability activate: Wings of Fire." **Moya yelled. Genesis Dragonoid's body lit up in fire and he charged at Glotronoid but then...

"How low Genesis Dragonoid, competing in a human tournament! Being in the human world. It's sad." Said a mysterious voice.

Genesis growled, "Dharaknoid..."

To be continued

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the short battle.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: I do not own Bakugan or the characters.

"You're not welcome here Dharaknoid!" growled Genesis. "Oh contrare, My friend. Besides, I'm only here to introduce my new friends." Dharaknoid said slyly, "The Marionettes."

Evil Dark Bakugan walked out and smashed the stadium. An Aquos Bakugan stepped forwards, He looked like an evil Talean with swords at his side and a helmet. " This , is Aquos Samunoid." Dharaknoid announced, "And this is Ventus Arodean." A green horse-like Bakugan steeped forward. She had bright red eyes and a twisted, mutated horn on her head. " I am Pyrus Amatoxin," Said a red Bakugan. He was a fox-like Bakugan with 9 tails. "This is Subterra Caltrop, And this, Darkus Arbalest." Dharaknoid said. " I leave the brawlers in your hands Hercules," He said.

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. He wore a cloth around his eyes and a long leather cloak. Arodean and Caltrop turned in ball-form. "Bakugan Brawl! BakuSkyRaider Jump!" cried some voices from the stadium " Let's do this Drago!" Finish them Jaakor!" "Let's help Radizen!"

"Is Krae in the HQ?" Runo asked, "Yep." Replied Justin . "Krae, can you hear me?" "Yes, Aunt Runo." Replied Krae, his voice coming from a speaker. " Krae, I need you to send Battle Suits: Fortraton, Defendtrix and Clawbruk to Drago, Radizen and Jaakor." She instructed. "Yes Aunt Runo." " Dan, please win!"

A/n: I'm going in school camp next week so there won't be any new chapters or stories soon. Thx, to Kaci12 for helping with this story and also... I would like 5 reviews from different people before I put up the next chapter.


End file.
